Unexpected Changes
by sOphiaH
Summary: Haley's trying to start her life from new, but can she do it?


WHAT HAPPENS WHEN U WAKE UP ONE MORNING AND REALIZE THAT EVERYONE U CARED FOR EVERYONE YOUVE EVER TRUSTED IS GONE

CHAPTER 1

U STUPID BITCH!

PLEASE "she screamed sobbing hysterically. she had countless bruses on her face and blood was coming out of her mouth from his punches.

he grabbed her by the hair " u think u can get away from me?he laughed out "u little bitch u can never run." he whispered into her ear.

he pushed her to the ground and kicked her hard in stomach. the pain was excrusiating but she knew better than to scream. he kicked her again and again. she thought she would faint from the pain.

LOOK AT YOU! UR PAPTHETIC! GET UP! he said each word punctured by another kick.

you think this hurts" he said with an evil grin on his face. one that will haunt her in every dream.

"ill show u wut pain is u slut" he said as he picked her up and slammed her on the bed, her head connectining with the head board.

she was dizzy from the blow to her head. tears were streaming down her face. she was in pain and she didnt know what to do. he came ontop of her unbuttoning her jeans.

' oh god please no' she thought

"no please no" she pleaded with him hoping he would feel some remorse not that he did in the past

SHUT UP" he shouted as he punched her in the face and her side.

u never punch learn puch do u" puch

she was now crying trying to push him off. he pinned her arms above her head and held her legs still with his. " u know i was gonna make this fast, but now im just gonna make it hurt" he whispered into her ear.

then in one swift move he plunged into her. the sound of her screams filled the room

haley sat up in her bed in a cold sweat. tears streaming down her face. she imideatley stoped when she realized that the screaming was coming from her mouth. she was shaking and she couldnt control her breathing.

"HALEY, HALEY wuts the matter? u ok?" her brother luke said as he came rushing into her room

haley? honey? was it another dream?" she nodded. 'haley?"

she gasped and started to cry. lucas hugged her. tears came down his face. whenever he saw his baby sister like this he just felt so bad and mad at the same time. he felt like killing his father for doing that to haley.

"luke i cant get away from him" she cried

hes in,in my head and, and my dreams and i just, i cant GET AWAY" she screamed

shhhhhhhh its ok its ok"

" no luke its not ok, im not ok. i just i cant, hes... she stamered

i know shhhhhhh haley shhhhhhh. look at me. look at me haley." she finally did "it may not be ok right now. but i promise u it will be. i promise. " he said as he wiped away her tears.

"luke can u stay with me please" her voice scratchy from the crying. "yea just get some rest im right here. he cant hurt u anymore" he tucked her in and sat on the chair beside her bed untill she fell asleep.

i promise" he whispered to himself

Haley woke up the next morning everything that happened the night before rushing to her head. tears started streaming down her face.

"no stop crying" she whispered to herself angrily.

it was just a little less than a month ago that she had finally escaped from her dad. her mom died of a car accident. even though she hardly ever saw her mom. her mom was always out on a bussiness trip. the only person she ever trusted was luke. the only person she ever loved. she was eleven when her mom died so she had to go move in with her dad. luke never got along with their father so he had decided to go move into his own apartment. but he never knew. he never knew what his father was doing to haley. every time he called her she made it seem like she was happy. but when her dad finally did the unthinkable she called lucas, she couldnt take the pain and fear of each day of living with her dad.

lucas lived an hour away. when she called him he could hear the pain in her voice. he could never stand to see her cry as a kid. when billy Mason pushed her off the swing in the first grade he was always there to push the kid right bak and threaten him to stay away from his baby sisiter. she had asked him to come pik her up and to hurry she was cring so hard into the phone he felt like he was going mad not knowing wut was going on with her. she told him to come at 3 in the morning. when he saw her coming out of the house he was shocked. her face was covered in brusis and cuts, and blood. and her clothes were ripped.

flashback

lucas: hales? he didnt know wut else to say he didnt know what happened to her or how

luke i didnt know who else to call"

wut happened"

i asked him to stop i begged him to but he just kept hitting me and and he..." haley was unable to continue she sobbed hystericlly unable to stop her body from shaking

lucas quickly hugged her " haley who? who?

"dad"

he placed her onto the car seat. "im gonna fukin kill him, IM GONNA KILL HIM! lucas screamed rushing to the front door. haley quickly rushed after him "no lucas please, please dont. hell kill u first! i didnt wanna call u cuz he said hell kill. please." haley cried out.

i just wanna get away from him"

"lets go" he said and they drove off

end of flashback

haley still couldnt believe that happened to her. its not something that actually happens its smthing u watch in movies, or u read in books, or newspapers. it all just seemed liked a horrible dream that wouldnt never end.

she got up and showered and dressed and went to the kitchen (picture nathans apartment with and extra bedroom)

" hey" lucas said as she came into the room.

"good morning"

actually its 2 oclock so its the afternoon" luke smiled

"i slept that long? well thats a surprise"

"so school starts in 1 week, excited?

"yea im just jumping with joy" haley said sarcasticlly

he smiled

luke droped out of college after 2 years. he didnt have the money to stay in school. and school just wasnt his thing. he works at their uncles body shop. keith james (lol)

so its my day off, wutll it be wanna go see a movie, go to the mall..."

actually can we just stay home and watch tv and make fun of all those teenage drama shows" haley said

like old times. sounds like fun"

so they sat together on the couch and laughed he was trying his best to make her forget about their father. maybe he could make her feel good for now but she knows that her father is out there.


End file.
